


take me away

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, adorable tasha zapata yall, idk what else to write here, patterson's pov, zapatterson explore nyc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: Patterson thinks she'll never go on a decent date after her date with Jack, Tasha wants to prove her wrongorTasha takes Patterson on a date around NYC





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> so bruna tweeted something yesterday after 3x18 aired and it gave me this idea, so it has spoilers from this episode!!! this is a two shot!  
> thank you callieincali for dealing (see what i did??) with my messy mind and making this reasonable.
> 
> i hope ya'll like it!
> 
> ((english is not my first language blablabla))

“If you ever want to talk about it…” That phrase resounded in Patterson’s mind since the minute she left the elevator. She was now in her kitchen making some pasta and drinking wine and still those words stayed in her mind. She missed her best friend, she missed being able to talk to her about everything that happened in her life and right now all she wanted was to tell Tasha about how terrible her date with Jack went. She felt like she needed to unburden, because she was feeling like the most worthless woman alive.

Firstly because he made her pretend her name was Diane, which was actually Jack’s ex’s name. Secondly because the guy acted like he knew everything just to impress her, but he was mostly wrong and Patterson knew it because she was way smarter than him. Thirdly there was the fact that he didn’t know how to cook at all and his clumsiness made her stress a lot. Then, there was the fact that he mentioned his ex every 5 minutes, saying that Patterson reminded him of her. Also, there was the explosion, which ruined Patterson’s dress and made her hair look gross, but she was willing to let that go. The icing on the cake, though, was the assassin trying to kill her and Jack being completely useless about it. If it hadn’t been for Tasha, she would have been dead by now.

She replayed the short interaction they had at the elevator again. Well, Tasha did offer to talk if she wanted to… But Patterson was still mad at her, she was still hurt, she still felt betrayed by her best friend. It was truly pathetic how lonely Patterson was. She literally didn’t have ANY friends besides her team and, well, Tasha. She didn’t have anyone to speak with about life, about work, about how miserable her dating life was…

She tried to connect with some people through the video games she played. She tried more than once to start conversations with complete strangers who played with her, because Patterson believed in virtual friendship, even though she had never had one. But every time she failed. Either because people got bored of her, or because they hated her for being a better player. So, no virtual friends for Patterson.

Her dinner was ready, so Patterson sat on her couch to eat and took her glass of wine with her. She turned the tv on and decided to watch Fringe, a tv show she started to watch with Tasha, but for obvious reasons, continued without her. But Patterson loved that show too much not to watch it in hopes of making it up with her friend. So she was on episode 2x18, White Tulip, and it was pretty intense episode. Walter, a scientist, was trying to tell his son, Peter, that he used a time machine to steal Peter from a parallel universe years before. At the same time, the FBI Fringe team had a case which was related to another scientist who worked with time machines. The whole episode made several parallels between Walter and his time travel to steal Peter and the scientist from the FBI’s case, focusing on the consequences of altering the universe’s timeline. Walter, at the end of the episode felt guilty about stealing Peter from a parallel universe, but he realized he didn’t regret his action. He had written a letter telling Peter the truth, but he decided to burn it. He didn’t think Peter would ever forgive him. But, surprisingly, Walter received a letter and when he opens it, it had a drawing of a white tulip, a symbol that, on the show, meant forgiveness.

Patterson didn’t even realize she was crying when the episode ended with Walter crying over the white tulip. She got why Walter stole Peter from another universe, he lost his son and he found a way to get him back. Even though the story was confusing and involved a lot more than that, Patterson also forgave him, because he was trying to protect his family. It didn’t matter what he had to do, he saved his family and after that, he made sure everyone was safe.

After putting her plate and glass in the dishwasher, Patterson went to bed. She rolled around for half an hour, but still couldn’t forget about the white tulip and Walter. Forgiveness, she thought, that was the main subject of the episode. And she could relate that to her current situation with her best friend. Tasha deserved to be forgiven. Patterson couldn’t keep judging her for doing what she thought was best to protect everyone. Even though she struggled in seeing so, she knew Tasha kept Borden close to her so she could make sure he never got close to Patterson. And by not telling Patterson about him, she was trying to preserve the peace she thought Patterson felt by knowing he was dead. They had never talked about this… Tasha had no way of knowing that Patterson hated Borden for dying on his own terms, she had no way of knowing that all Patterson wished for was a chance to put him in jail forever.

Patterson reached for her phone, she had to talk to Tasha immediately. She sent her a text, asking her to meet her for breakfast the next day at the café near Tasha’s house. The brunette answered readily with an “of course” and a happy face. After that, Patterson could sleep.

\--

The next morning Patterson woke up before her alarm, she was so excited about meeting Tasha. She took a bath and subcounsciously spent extra time choosing her clothes and doing her makeup, so when she arrived at the café, Tasha was already there, sitting at their usual table.

“Hey,” the scientist said taking a seat in front of her friend, “I’m sorry I’m a little late, I don’t have an excuse for it, but it wasn’t my plan to make you wait.”

“It’s okay, that gave me time to get you a mocha with an extra shot of vanilla and no sugar,” Tasha said with a smile and put a cup in front of her.

“My favorite!”

“Well, I know.”

They looked at each other for a moment, Tasha was still smiling and all Patterson could think was how much she missed that smile.

“Thank you,” she whispered and took a sip of her favorite coffee from her favorite café. “So, you must be wondering why I invited you here…” Patterson said fidgeting with her cup.

“Yeah…” Tasha agreed nervously, “I kinda am.”

“Yesterday I was watching Fringe and yes, I know it was our thing, but I couldn’t stop and for that I am sorry,” Patterson smiled, locking her eyes with Tasha’s. “And I watched an episode that made me think about… Hm… Us.”

“Was it episode 18? The one about the time machines and the white tulip?” The brunette asked.

Patterson’s eyes widened, “What? How? Wait! Have you been watching it without me?”

Tasha nodded, “Yes? But you just admitted to doing the same thing!”

“Tasha! I can’t believe you watched it without me, you traitor!”

They laughed for a moment and it was magical, Patterson missed this… This connection, this feeling of being loved, understood. 

“But yes,” the scientist affirmed, “It was the white tulip one… And it made me think that everyone deserves forgiveness, especially the ones who act to protect who they love. So…” She reached for Tasha’s hand over the table and took it gently, “I forgive you, Tash… And I’m sorry for freezing you out, I shouldn’t have done that.”

A tear escaped from the brunette’s eye and she wiped it with her other hand before smiling lovingly, “It’s okay, Chiquita… I shouldn’t have lied to you, I shouldn’t have kept Borden from you and I will never, ever do anything like that again, okay?” Tasha locked her eyes with Patterson’s blue ones, “I promise.”

The blonde woman squeezed her friend’s hand and they stayed in silence, each drinking their coffee. Patterson was feeling nothing but grateful for having her person back and, well, she still wanted to tell Tasha about her latest epic fail date. So, she decided to break the silence.

“My date last night was… Peculiar.”

Tasha raised her eyebrows, “Do tell,” she said.

And Patterson told her everything. Making the other woman laugh at each little detail about how horrible it was.

“Even his cologne is awful! We definitely don’t match,” the blonde concluded. “Actually I don’t think I match with anyone, because it’s been years and ever since David all I have is one disaster date after another. And well, David isn’t a good example either.”

“Awww, don’t say that, Chiquita!” Tasha tried to comfort her, “You’re an amazing woman! The problem is that people can’t deal with how awesome you are.”

“Well Tash, the probability of the world being wrong and me being right is smaller than the probability of the opposite, so… I’m destined for failure.”

“I can’t agree with that, Patterson. Your math is wrong for the first time ever.”

Patterson smiled, Tasha was the sweetest person she knew, but she was wrong, “You don’t even know how to do math, Tasha!”

The brunette faked being hurt, “Rude! I may not know math, but I know Patterson. And Patterson deserves a real, full and happy life.”

“Okay then, I guess I’ll keep waiting… We should go to work,” Patterson didn’t want to, but if they planned on arriving at the FBI on time, they had better get going.

“Wait!” Tasha exclaimed making Patterson look at her questioningly, “Let me prove it to you.”

“Please Tash, just forget it. I’m tired of people setting me up on dates that always end up terribly.”

“I won’t set you up on a date,” the brunette said seriously, “I’ll take you out on one.”

Patterson wasn’t sure she heard the last part right.

“What?” She asked in shock.

“I’ll take you on a date and if it goes as bad as every other date, you’re right. But if it goes well, I’m right.”

Patterson was confused. This wasn’t the same thing, because of course going out with Tasha was going to be amazing, they were best friends! The whole context was different.

“I’m not sure it’ll be the same thing, Tash…” Patterson said, fidgeting.

“Why? Because I’m a woman? C’mon Chiquita, you’re better than this.”

“NO!” She shouted, making a few people from the café stare at her disapprovingly. “That’s not why, we’ve both been on dates with women before.”

“Then why?” Tasha asked.

“Because, Tash! We’re friends and you don’t want to sleep with me!” Patterson said a little too rushedly and Tasha gave her a look. “Wait, DO YOU?”

The moment she asked that, the blonde regretted it. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer. But as she waited for Tasha to respond, she realized she didn’t want to know the answer because she didn’t want it to be no. WHAT? Did Patterson really want Tasha, her best friend with whom she had just fought and made peace with, to want to sleep with her? And more importantly, did Patterson want to sleep with her? Oh my god.

“As I said,” Tasha spoke, “You are an amazing woman, Patterson…”

The scientist put both hands on her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. They weren’t even on a date yet and she was already ruining it all by being awkward.

“Okay…” She heard herself saying and moved her hands to look at Tasha, “I’ll go on a date with you.”

Tasha smiled one of the most beautiful smiles Patterson had ever seen, “I’ll pick you up on Saturday. 10am sound good for you?”

Patterson just nodded and released a breath.

“Now let’s go to work, Chiquita.”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all thank you for the kudos and comments on the first chapter, they made me happy.  
> second, this is the final part and i’m sorry it’s so long, but i couldn’t stop writing these adorable girlfriends.  
> also, i wanna say that if you’re from nyc, all the places are real and you can actually visit them if you want. i just didn’t respect the distance between one place and the other, because, well, it didn’t fit the fic lmao so, sorry in advance if that bit is a little unreal.  
> i hope ya’ll enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. and if anyone wants to send me to nyc, i’m available anytime!

It was still wednesday and Patterson was already freaking out about her date with Tasha. She didn’t know what she should wear and when she casually asked, Tasha told her to dress comfortably. Also, she didn’t know what they would do and when she asked, Tasha told her it was a surprise. In addition, she didn’t know how to behave around Tasha anymore, because yes, they were best friends, but the realisation that they were attracted to each other made Patterson feel nervous.

During the week, the two women talked a lot, trying to catch up from spending almost a month without speaking, but Patterson was always on edge when she was next to the brunette. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling, but it wasn’t something she enjoyed fully either. She wanted too much for it to work, because Patterson couldn’t even imagine losing Tasha again. So she had to make sure that everything went perfectly.

On thursday they didn’t speak much, because Tasha was on the field and Patterson was busy in the lab.

On friday night, Jane and Weller invited the team for drinks and as soon as they did, Patterson locked eyes with Tasha to see if the other woman was going. Tasha smiled at her and gently declined the invitation, saying she had to wake up early the other day. She didn’t forget their date then, Patterson was glad. The blonde also declined the invitation, making Rich stare at her questioningly.

She was in the elevator when Rich came in, she sighed on purpose, not trying to hide her unhappiness, “What Rich?” She asked.

“I didn’t say anything!” The man defended himself and raised both hands, “Did you see me say something? Because I didn’t.”

“Okay then, good.”

They stayed in silence for a moment and Rich cleared his throat.

“WHAT?” Patterson exclaimed.

“Patty Pats has a date with agent Grumpy! Patty Pats has a date with agent Grumpy!” He hummed making the woman groan.

“Who told you this?”

“I don’t need anyone to say things to me Patty, I’m a FBI agent! I know stuff.” Rich smiled proudly.

Patterson groaned again, Rich definitely knew how to get on her nerves.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” he continued, “I’ll let you two date in secret for a while. Sounds exciting! I wish only the best to my new favorite couple!”

“Rich, we’re NOT a couple!” She clarified, but the doors opened and Rich walked out of the elevator, whistling, before he could hear her.

When Patterson got home she smiled as she saw she had a message from Tasha. It said “10am tomorrow?”. And she answered immediately, confirming their date. She knew she had a long night ahead of her, because just thinking about the next day made her stomach flip. Patterson had never gotten so nervous about a date in her life! She wasn’t always confident about them, but usually she didn’t stress so much. But the pressure of her date being someone as amazing as Tasha made her anxious in a good way. She wanted it to be perfect, despite the fact that her history wasn’t in her favor.

\--

When her alarm went off, Patterson jumped out of bed and went straight to the bath. Afterwards, she spent half an hour trying to decide which clothes to wear, even though she had already previously chosen some options. At the end, the blonde woman put on some jeans, a cute green blouse and her favorite pair of white Converse. Then, she went to the kitchen in order to eat something. After she brushed her teeth, she spent some time doing her makeup and applying a black eyeliner which highlighted her blue eyes. Then, she dried her hair and let it fall down her shoulders. When Patterson was finally ready, she heard a knock on the door.

Instantly her heart raced and she felt her stomach flip inside of her. She took a deep breath before opening the door. This was just Tasha, she thought… Tasha, her best friend. Tasha, the FBI agent. Tasha, her co-worker. Tasha, the incredibly smart woman. Tasha, the breathtakingly stunning latina. Tasha, the woman who admitted wanting to sleep with her. Tasha, the… Okay, she was getting even more nervous. Patterson shook her head to clear her thoughts and finally opened the door.

Not in a million years would she be ready to see Tasha Zapata standing on her doorstep, wearing black jeans, a black button-up shirt and boots, and holding a bouquet of… White tulips.

“Hey!” Tasha greeted with a smile.

“H-Hey!” Patterson greeted back, slightly out of breath.

“These are for you…” The brunette gave her the bouquet, “They’re white tulips because I wanna thank you for forgiving me.”

Patterson smelled the flowers, in spite of knowing that tulips didn’t have perfume. When she realized what she was doing she laughed nervously. “They’re beautiful, Tash! Come in, I’ll put them in the water before we go.” She said and went inside hoping that Tasha would follow her.

While she tried to find an adequate recipient for the flowers, she also attempted to calm her nerves. If she wanted this to work, she had to chill.

“We’re all set, we can go now,” Patterson announced as she finished.

“Did you really like them?” Tasha asked.

The scientist got closer to her friend and smiled sincerely at her, “I loved them, they’re perfect. And you... “ She paused for a moment, measuring her words, “Are such a soft nerd!”

At that, Tasha laughed and took her hand, walking towards the door, “You were the one who made me watch Fringe in the first place, now let’s go!”

Patterson let herself be carried outside by her friend’s strong grip.

“Where are we going, Tash?” She asked as they entered Tasha’s car.

“You’ll know when we get there,” the brunette answered plainly.

Patterson groaned, making the other woman smile.

\--

Tasha parked her car and announced they had arrived at their first destination: The Museum of Interesting Things.

“I can’t believe you brought me to a museum!” Patterson squealed clapping her hands excitedly.

“I did,” Tasha said, “New York City has a lot of museums and I’m sure you’ve been to almost all of them, but not this!” The woman finished proudly.

“You’re right, I’ve never heard of this one,” she admitted, “What’s inside?”

“A lot of interesting things, duh!”

“You’re such a dork!” Patterson said taking the other woman’s arm and walking towards the entrance.

The museum wasn’t big and it was nothing like New York’s fancier museums, the atmosphere of it was nice, kinda intimate. Patterson felt like she was walking into an antique store, there was a lot to see. As they walked by the galleries, Tasha pointed out her favorite things and listened patiently to Patterson telling her whatever she knew about the item.

“Oh my God, Tash! Look at this!” The blonde exclaimed happily, “It’s a sculptoscope!”

“A sculpto-whatt?” The other woman asked when she saw a machine which looked like a box.

Tasha got closer to her to look at the thing more closely and their bodies brushed, sending a shiver through Patterson’s whole body. She had to take a deep breath before answering, “It’s kinda like a flipbook, they have images inside and these images tell a story, creating the illusion of motion. So when you pull the trigger, the images start passing and voilà!”

“That’s cool!”

“It’s genius! Imagine this in the 80’s!”

They walked a little more, Patterson was highly distracted by how close Tasha was. She could feel the tension between them with every cell of her body… Or was she imagining things?

“Chiquita!” Tasha called, “Look at this phone!” She pointed at an archaic phone, which had a extension made with copper to allow people to walk in one direction while talking on the phone.

“Nice! Imagine being able to walk two feet when talking on the phone! Your cellphone could never!”

They laughed.

“Oh, do you know what the first thing ever spoken over a phone was?” Patterson asked her friend.

“Why would I even know that?” Tasha joked.

“Because it’s interesting!” The scientist protested.

“Okay, nerd, tell me.”

“It was,” she cleared her throat, “‘Mr. Watson, come here. I want to see you’” she said proudly, “It was said by Alexander Graham Bell to his assistant who was next door from his lab.”

Patterson didn’t even realize that she was being a giant nerd, because Tasha didn’t seem to care. On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy it. Tasha was the only one who actually listened to what she had to say, it didn’t matter how nerdy or stupid it was. And Patterson was grateful for that.

“What the fuck is this?” Tasha asked pointing at a wooden object similar to a cone.

“Wow! That’s a wood stethoscope!” Patterson answered.

“How does it work?”

“Well the first stethoscopes were like this, it amplifies the sounds of the human body just the same. The bad part is that you can only listen with one ear. But you have to put one side where you want to listen, so on the cardiac auscultation locations for example, and the other side you put close to your ear. It’s quite easy! But I don’t know if the sound is clear…”

“How do you even know stuff like this?”

Patterson just shrugged and moved to another gallery.

“Oh my god Tash!” The blonde woman exclaimed, making Tasha get closer. “I used to have one of these when I was a kid!”

“I used to do math with it at school,” the brunette said with a laugh.

“Abacuses are so cool! I wish children still knew them, because they’re amazing to teach math.”

“Well, they didn’t help me.”

Patterson laughed, “You’re useless!”

“Excuse me?” Tasha said faking being offended.

They finished walking the galleries some time later and walked back to the car hand in hand. Patterson didn’t feel weird holding Tasha’s hand, she felt happy about it. There was a feeling of pride inside of her from being able to hold the other woman’s hand for everyone to see. And also, her hands were so soft, even though they were used to shoot and punch on a daily basis.

“Where are we going next?” Patterson asked while Tasha turned on the car.

“Were going for lunch, are you hungry?”

“Yes!”

“That’s good,” Tasha said and put a hand on her thigh, making her shiver.

They had lunch in a small mexican restaurant, Tasha’s favorite, as she said. The food was amazing and Patterson was really happy because, for the first time, she could actually eat on a date, because she wasn’t worried about what the other person would think if she ate too much. She forgot for a second that she was on a real date. She and Tasha were good together. Suddenly it struck her that they’ve been going on platonic dates and flirting with each other for years without even realizing it.

“Tash…?” she asked when they were back in the car to go to their next destination.

“Yeah?”

She was willing to ask if Tasha always liked her, but she gave up last minute and asked, instead, where were they going next.

“Well, we’re gonna drink some good coffee!”

They entered a beautiful coffee shop on the 8th Avenue and Tasha explained that she had always wanted to go there with Patterson, because that place sold the best mocha of New York. Patterson found the information adorable, she loved how the other woman payed attention to each detail when she planned their date. She felt special for the first time in a really long time.

“This is delicious!” Patterson said after taking the first sip of her mocha, with two extra shots of vanilla and no sugar.

“I have to agree,” the brunette replied after trying her own. She got the same as Patterson, because she said she wanted to see why her friend was so obsessed with that coffee.

They stayed there for some time, talking about silly things and enjoying the atmosphere of the place. Patterson couldn’t stop, though, thinking about asking Tasha how long she had liked her for… That was, if she really liked her. But she didn’t know how to ask, so she just fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Tasha asked a while later, “Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

“No, no!” The blonde woman said quickly, “It’s nothing really.”

The brunette stared at her knowingly, “I know when you’re struggling with something, Chiquita, you get distracted and start fidgeting.”

Patterson released a breath, it was pointless trying to lie to Tasha, “Well, there is something on my mind… But I don’t know how to put it…” She confessed.

“You can just say it, it’s just me,” the other woman reassured her.

“I really can’t, Tash…”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to ruin this,” Patterson admitted as she stared at her fingers.

Tasha took both of her hands over the table and caressed them gently, making Patterson look at her, “There’s no way you can possibly ruin this,” she said sincerely.

Patterson smiled returning the caress on her hands, “Well… I was just wondering, not that it matters, because it doesn’t. But I can’t believe how clueless I’ve been, because I know I am quite slow to understand things sometimes, but damn, how could I be so blind for so long?” While she rambled, Tasha kept eye contact and waited, “My point is, I was wondering how long you’ve… Hm… Been interested in me?” After she said the words, Patterson took a deep breath and looked at their intertwined hands.

“Interested in you?” Tasha said, “Well honestly, since the moment I saw you. I mean, how could anyone NOT be interested in you? You’re the smartest, bravest person on this planet. You’re stunning, you’re funny, you’re cute…” At that, Patterson smiled shyly, “You also have the cutest little dimple and goddess knows I’m a sucker for dimples. But I’ll stop talking now before you run to the door.”

Patterson raised her eyes to look at Tasha and found her looking right back at her with a smile.

“As I said,” she said sadly, “I was clueless.”

“It’s okay, Chiquita. It’s not like I’ve tried anything before…” The brunette pointed out seriously, “I was too afraid of losing you. Your friendship means everything to me and I couldn’t risk that. I resigned that being your friend was enough. And it was, you were my best friend.”

“And then we fought because of Borden…”

“Yeah... “ Tasha agreed, “We fought and I lost you anyway. So I promised myself that if you ever forgave me, I’d take a chance. “

“I’m glad you did…” The scientist admitted with a smile.

“Me too.”

After that, Patterson stayed in peace. It was crazy to think that she and Tasha could have been doing this for years now if it wasn’t for her, but she wasn’t even sure yet about what she felt… She knew that she loved Tasha in a platonic way, she knew that Tasha was her favorite person in the world. She knew she was attracted to her, because who wouldn’t be. She knew that she liked spending time with her, she liked talking to her, she liked touching her hands and her forearm and sometimes her soft hair… Well, she also knew she’d been wanting to find out what it was like to kiss Tasha’s lips. But she couldn’t name the feeling.

Tasha didn’t give her much time to think, because after paying the check, which Tasha did very sneakily, they were already walking hand in hand through the 8th Avenue.

“Where are we going now?” Patterson asked.

“Now’s my favorite part of the day,” Tasha replied with excitement, “I hope you don’t hate it.”

“I could never hate something you love, Tash.”

At that, Tasha squeezed her hand and sped up the pace.

Tasha stopped at a small storefront which said “Magic Jewelry”.

“Come on!” The brunette said and opened the door for Patterson to get inside.

Once they were in, an asian old lady with pink hair came by the counter, “Hello, pretty ladies,” she greeted with a smile, “How may I help you?”

Tasha stepped closer and smiled back, “Good afternoon, we’re here for the aura picture. We’re scheduled for 5pm, I’m afraid we’re a little late.”

“Ooooohhh, you’re Natasha and *****! Welcome to Magic Jewelry! My name is Aiko,” the lady said, her accent was strong and beautiful.

Patterson squirmed hearing her first name, but she didn’t say anything.

“Yes,” Tasha confirmed, “We are Tasha and Patterson, yeah!”

“I see… Well, come on then!” Aiko said opening the balcony for them to pass, “You two will make such a beautiful picture!”

Tasha held Patterson’s hand and pulled her inside. They entered a dark room, full of polaroid-like photographies glued to the wall. But instead of being normal pictures, the people in them were obscured by something shiny and colorful. There were pictures in every color, some were green, some were blue, some were a beautiful purple, some were yellow and orange and red, some had more than three colors. Patterson was so mesmerized, she missed all of Aiko’s explanation and she had no idea what they were.

Then, Aiko told them to get inside of a small tent and to sit still on the chairs facing each other, Aiko pointed out how important it was that they didn’t move. The two women did what they were told.

“This is weird,” Patterson remarked as she stared at Tasha because she couldn't move.

“It’s kinda funny actually,” the brunette answered.

It was dark and Patterson couldn’t see much, “What is this place, Tash?”

“Well, this is the only place in New York that you can get your aura photographed.”

“My aura?” The scientist asked confused.

“Yes, Patterson, your aura,” she explained, “The energy your body radiates by being alive, the essence of your being,” Tasha clarified.

“Ohhh, my aura.”

“Yeah… There’s a lot of science behind it, you can look it up afterwards.”

Patterson was in fact intrigued by the technology, but at the same time she couldn’t believe that Tasha took her to an old store to take a picture of their auras… This was oddly romantic and it made the scientist’s heart fill with a warm feeling she couldn’t quite name.

“You can come out now, pretty ladies!” Aiko said, turning on the lights and making Patterson blind for a second.

Then, the pink-haired woman handed each of them a copy of their picture. Patterson couldn’t believe how pretty it was. They were facing each other, but instead of seeing their faces, there was a pink glow around Patterson’s and a purple one around Tasha’s. Hues between those two colors filled the rest of the picture and there was also some shades of blue.

“This is amazing!” Patterson exclaimed.

“You look beautiful together,” Aiko said leading them back to the counter and making Patterson blush.

“So,” Tasha spoke after they walked outside of Magic Jewelry, “Are you ready for our last stop?”

“Yes I am!” The scientist answered with a wide smile.

They went back to Tasha’s car and then arrived at their last destination: SPiN, a ping-pong bar. Patterson couldn’t believe when she got inside and saw ping-pong tables all over the bar. It was full of people drinking and playing, and it also had a band playing live.

“This place is awesome!” She said.

“I’ve been dying to come here, even though I don’t know how to play ping-pong,” Tasha replied.

And then it struck Patterson that they were there to play ping-pong. And she panicked. She didn’t know how to play, she wasn’t sporty at all. She would most definitely ruin everything and make a fool out of herself.

“Tash, I’m not sure I wanna do this…” She said reluctantly.

“Relax, Chiquita, we’re just having some fun, okay? Our table is scheduled only for 8pm, so we can eat and get some drinks before we play, is that okay with you?” Tasha asked genuinely worried.

“Yeah, okay I guess…”

As Tasha said, they had some drinks and ate an amazing pizza before the clock showed 8pm. Then, the two women were directed by a waitress to a ping-pong table. Fortunately the waitress also gave them some tips about how to play, so they weren’t exactly uneducated when they started the real game.

Tasha was the first one with the ball and surprisingly she didn’t miss the first hit. Patterson got so happy for her, that she didn’t remember she had to hit the ball back and gave Tasha a free point. After some tries, they actually played for real and it was so fun. Patterson didn’t remember the last time she had fun playing a sport that it wasn’t either resting or something on Wii.

She was ecstatic when she won the game, she couldn’t help how big her smile was. Also, winning the game earned her a drink from Tasha and making her friend pay for her drinks was always something she celebrated.

They ended up back at her doorstep sooner than she expected. She didn’t want the date to finish just yet, not when it was so wonderful.

“So…” Tasha said while Patterson fumbled through her purse looking for her keys, “Was I right?”

After she found the keys, Patterson looked at the other woman confused, “About what?”

“About you being able to go on a perfect date,” as she said that, Tasha bit her lower lip and smiled at the same time.

Patterson couldn’t take her eyes off the other woman’s mouth… All she wanted was to kiss her. “Hmmmm,” she mumbled, “It’s still not perfect, Tash…”

“Oh yeah?” Tasha asked leaning closer to her.

“Yeah…” She answered nodding slowly and licking her lips in anticipation.

Tasha almost closed the distance between them, but Patterson knew she left the last move to her. She couldn’t believe Tasha was real, the woman never failed to amaze her. So, without further thinking, Patterson locked their lips together with one movement. Soon, Tasha’s hands were on her waist and she was being backed against the door.

When the scientist’s back hit the door she groaned and granted the other woman’s tongue access. Being able to taste her, to breathe her, to feel her so close was beyond everything Patterson had ever experienced. She reached for Tasha’s face with her hands and deepened the kiss even more, making her moan.

Realizing where they were, the two women separated, but their bodies remained linked.

When Patterson could think straight (okay, she would NEVER be able to think straight again after kissing Tasha Zapata) again, she whispered, “Now it’s perfect…”

Tasha laughed, resting her head on Patterson’s chest and hugging her, “I love being right,” she said.

Patterson kissed the other woman’s head affectionately. Well, for the first time she loved being wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaa i love them so much!!!!
> 
> as i said in the beginning, the Museum of Interesting Things is real (and the items i made Patterson nerd about are actually in the museum), the mexican restaurant is called El Centro, the coffee shop is Stumptown, the aura picture place is actually called Magic Jewelry but i read you can also get your aura photographed at Red Bull Studios. if you never saw an aura picture before, google it! they’re beautiful! and tasha and patterson’s one have the colors of the bi flag, imagine why. last but not least, the ping-pong bar is called SPiN and it looks amazing! i hope one day i can visit all these places :)
> 
> i appreciate the feedback, thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter @greenpatterson and tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts? i'll post the final chapter tomorrow :)
> 
> if you watch fringe, LET'S BE FRIENDS!!!! PLEASE!  
> if you caught the maggie sawyer reference, i love you.  
>  
> 
> find me on twitter @greenpatterson and on tumblr noneoftheretofitmatters


End file.
